


Darkblade

by Darkblade170



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkblade170/pseuds/Darkblade170
Summary: Darkblade, Dreadwing, and Skyquake are triplet seekers who as sparklings were abused by their sire. They joined the Decepticons against their battle with the autobots. Join the Decepticons in this Shattered Glass story!
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers. Only my Ocs

"Come on Darkblade please?" Dreadwing , a yellow seeker begged his slightly older sister, Darkblade, a orange seeker who just rolled her optics. "Seriously Dreadwing, I am not going to participate in your prank!" She said annoyed. Starscream then walked in to the scene slightly chuckling, "What's Dreadwing trying to beg you to do now?" He asked while looking at Dreadwing who was pouting with disappointment. "He's trying to get me to help him prank Skyquake. Which I'm not going to do Dreadwing!" Darkblade said with a little bit of anger in her voice to Dreadwing, who just tilted his helm up. "Wow. Real mature." Darkblade said with Starscream smirking at her. 

In their quarters, Skyquake, a red seeker was recharging when Dreadwing quietly walked into the room chuckling quietly. "If our sister won't help me with this prank, then I have to do it myself." He was about to blow an airhorn when all of the sudden, he heard Skyquake talk in his recharge. "No, please don't." He whimpered. Dreadwing put down the airhorn and commed someone. "Darkblade? It's Skyquake. He's having another nightmare." In the med bay, Darkblade, who was helping Knockout and Breakdown take care of some vehicons, turned off her comm and turned to Knockout and Breakdown, who looked at her in worry. "Skyquake again?" Knockout said worryingly, Darkblade only nodded. "He's having another nightmare. I'll be back in just a few minutes." Breakdown nodded as he and Knockout returned to their work.


	2. The Past Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explains a little bit of Dreadwing, Skyquake, and Darkblade's personality. And why Skyquake is prone to panic attacks.

Everyone on the Ally knew the seeker triplets Darkblade, Skyquake, and Dreadwing pretty well and also knew their personalities as they got to know them. Darkblade, as her friends Knockout and Breakdown noticed, was always very protective of everyone she loved, especially her brothers. Ask anyone about Dreadwing and they would tell you that he's a prankster and one of the most optimistic cons in the base, he is one of those cons that can make anyone smile along with his best friend, Skywarp whenever they're having a bad day or if they lost a battle against the autobots, but most importantly he loves his siblings, even though he is pretty much the second oldest of the triplets. With Skyquake however, even though he's the youngest seeker triplet, it took a while for some of the cons to know him but later on, cons like Shockwave, Soundwave, and Megatron to realize that he's one of the more anxious of the triplets and really shy.

When the triplets frist came to the Ally, while Darkblade and Dreadwing talked to other cons, Skyquake just looked freaked out. He was leaning against the wall holding his helm with a panicked expression on his face. Soundwave noticed this and tapped Megatron on his shoulder. "Yes Soundwave? What is it?" He asked politely. Soundwave pointed a servo at the panicking Skyquake who was close to crying. Megatron looked at Soundwave worryingly and walked up to Skyquake. "Young one, are you okay?" Skyquake looked up at the leader of the Decepticons and started to scream out of nowhere. Megatron retracted his servo and commed one of the Ally's leading scientists, Shockwave. "Shockwave, I have a youngling that me and Soundwave are taking to the med bay, so I'll be in your lab as soon as our medic looks over him." Megatron said as Soundwave helped the distressed seeker up. Megatron turned towards the other new recruits that included Knockout, Breakdown, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dreadwing, and Darkblade. "Me and Soundwave are taking this recruit to the med bay to make sure he's alright. Dreadwing, Darkblade, will you come with us?" The said seekers nodded as they took Skyquake out of Soundwave's hold and walked with them. Once they got to the med bay, Hook, the current medic of the Ally was fixing a vehicon when the others walked in with a still distressed Skyquake. "Ah Megatron, to what do I owe this pleasure of your entrance?" Hook said cheerfully. "Hook, I got a youngling here with me who seems to be panicking a lot. His siblings are with him." Megatron said as Hook gestured them to bring Skyquake to sit on the med berth. Hook sat next to the youngling to try to talk to him. "Ok. What's your designation young mech?" Hook asked happily. "Sk-Skyquake." Skyquake responded quietly not looking at Hook and was about to cry. Darkblade and Dreadwing, knowing that their brother was about to freak out more, opened their bonds to him sending him some comfort through their bonds. Skyquake, feeling the bond stopped freaking out but was still trembling. Hook looked at Megatron and Soundwave. "Well? What's wrong with him?" Soundwave asked Hook who just shrugged. Dreadwing and Darkblade walked up to the leader and the medic with an upset look on their faces. "We know what's wrong with our brother." Darkblade said looking at Skyquake, hugging him. "What?" They turned to see the other recruits looking at the scene along with Shockwave. "He had a panic attack. He had them ever since he was a sparkling." Everyone looked at Skyquake in concern that his panic attacks might not be good for their cause. "I believe that if you and Dreadwing are there then he should be fine." Megatron said softly to Darkblade who was looking at Skyquake, who fell asleep.

In the present, Knockout and Breakdown were still fixing some Vehicons when Skywarp warped in. "Hey Dark- wait where's Darkblade?" He asked in disappointment. "She went to calm Skyquake down. Had another nightmare." Breakdown responded to Skywarp who understood and warped away to pull pranks with Dreadwing. Knockout sighed sadly looking at Breakdown. "You know, I feel bad for Skyquake. But I get why he gets nightmares regarding what he and his siblings went through when they were sparklings." Breakdown just looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about dude?" Knockout looked at his friend with a look that said 'you're kidding me right' and rolled his optics. "Hook and Darkblade told me after we found out about his panic attacks. We are medics after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. I would love to see what I can work on better


	3. The Past Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more of the siblings past. Warning triggers of abuse.

4,000,000 stellar cycles ago before the start of the war, there were two conjux enduras, a mech seeker named Apex and a femme seeker named Stormracer. A few vorns later, Stormracer found out she was sparked with not one, not two, but 3 sparks but when she told Apex, he was not happy. "Extinguish them." He said angrily. Stormracer looked at her mate in shock. "What!" "You heard me. Considering what the medic said if you keep them, you might offline and they might be glitches." Apex said sternly. "No! We are keeping them. I won't offline and they will not be glitches!" Stormracer argued which made Apex agree to keep them. A few more vorns later, three seekers were born: a orange femme by the designation Darkblade, a yellow mech by the designation Dreadwing, and finally a red mech by the designation Skyquake. While the triplets did not have any glitches, Stormracer did offline, which not only made Apex upset, he also was furious at the sparklings and the fact that he had to take care of them. He especially seemed to hate Skyquake the most.

As the sparklings grew up, Apex became more and more abusive to the siblings, both physically and emotionally. But the one who he was more abusive to was Skyquake. Some of the medics in one of the hospitals noticed how the seekerlings keep appearing at the hospital with injuries but whenever they try to ask the siblings what happened, Apex would just say that they are clumsy. However, whenever they try to talk to Skyquake what happened, he would have a look that said that he wanted to say something, but whenever he looked at Apex, he just looked down quietly. Apex smirked as he glanced at the Seekerlings lying to the medics so he could keep abusing them without anyone knowing.

One cycle , however, Darkblade, Dreadwing, and Skyquake were hanging out in their room when their sire came in. Even though they were still Seekerlings, they had enough knowledge to know that Apex just drank high grade energon. He advanced towards Dreadwing and hit him, hard enough to knock him out. "Dreadwing!" Skyquake cried out running over to his unconscious brother before Apex hit him not hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough that it really hurt him. Skyquake cried out in pain before Apex broke one of his servos, which made him cry even more. "Stop,crying you little glitch!" Apex yelled but as he went to hurt Skyquake again, Darkblade took her brothers downstairs and put them in a closet. "Skyquake?" Darkblade said quietly to the whimpering red mechling who looked up at his triplet in tears. "I want you to call the enforcers. They will probably help." Skyquake was trembling as he looked at his sister, "What about you sis?" Skyquake sobbed quietly, in response Darkblade hugged her the youngest triplet. "I'm going to confront our sire. Don't worry about me. I want to keep you two safe." Darkblade then closed the closet door. Skyquake could hear his sister running up to their sires' room. He reached for his com with his only working servo and dialed for the enforcers.

In the enforcer office, one of the enforcers, a kind mech named Skyjet revived a com from a cybertronian. "This is the enforcers office, how may we help?" Skyjet asked and on the other side, it sounded like it was a sparkling. "Help us... Please..." The sparkling on the other side said softly. Skyjet could hear that the sparkling was in distressed from the way they were speaking. "Calm down, can you tell me your name?" Skyjet waited for a minute until he heard, "S-Skyquake" Skyjet looked at one of his buddies before talking to Skyquake again. "Okay Skyquake, can you tell me what's going on?" Silence before hearing a scream coming from the other side of the com. "Our sire, he's hurting us." Skyquake sobbed. Skyjet looked at his team in shock. "Who else is with you?" He waited. "My brother, D-Dreadwing." Skyquake, cried. "Okay Skyquake, is there anyone else in the house besides your sire?" "My sister, Darkblade." Skyjet knew that they had to help them out. "We'll be there in right away, can you send me the coordinates?" Skyquake, on the other side looked at Dreadwing, who just became conscious and crying as well. "O-okay, p-please hurry." Skyquake sniffled before hanging up. 

The two brothers were waiting in the closet for a while before hearing an enforcer's voice from the other side. They started trembling as the closet opened up to reveal not their sire, but a friendly looking enforcer. "Found them Skynjet, they're injured though." The mech known as Skyjet picked them up, causing them both to cry out in pain. "Where's Darkblade?" Dreadwing cried out. Another enforcer came out from Apex's room, holding an Unconsious Darkblade. "Sis!" Dreadwing and Skyquake cried out before the three of them were taken out of their house and to a hospital. 

Vorns passed and the triplets soon got adopted by two kind mechs, who had kids of their own, they were Shockwave and Soundwave. Darkblade got along with Shockwave very well as they both had an interest in science, Darkblade more on medical science and Shockwave more on engineering science. Dreadwing and Skyquake got along well with Soundwave and the three of them would just jam out to music. Later, when the war started, The five of then joined Megatron's cause, Dreadwing and Skyquake becoming warriors, Darkblade becoming one of the medics on the Ally, Shockwave becoming the lead scientist, and finally, Soundwave becoming the TIC of the Decepticons.

In the present, Darkblade went inside their quarters and saw Skyquake tossing in recharge, obviously suffering a nightmare. "Skyquake? It's okay, it's only a nightmare." She soothed him and rubbed his doorwings softly, which soon calmed him down. Darkblade walked out of their quarters and into the med bay to see Knockout and Breakdown hanging out. "Skyquake's fine now guys."


	4. Disapperance

The next cycle, Darkblade, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Knockout, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Breakdown, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Starscream were relaxing in the break room when Megatron came in. "Darkblade, can I ask you something in private?" He asked Darkblade, who nodded before following Megatron to the next room. Everyone waited for Darkblade to come out of that room. When both Megatron and Darkblade came out, Dreadwing and Skyquake looked worried. "What did Megs tell you sis?" Dreadwing whispered quietly. "I'll tell you in our quarters later." Darkblade responded to her brothers and resumed talking to Knockout and Breakdown. Dreadwing and Skywarp started pranking Starscream and Thundercracker. Skyquake was talking to Soundwave while Shockwave was talking to Megatron. 

That night, Dreadwing and Skyquake waited for Darkblade to return to their quarters to ask what she was told by Megatron. "Good. You guys are here." Darkblade said walking up to them. "So... What happened in that room?" Skyquake asked in concern. Darkblade sighed, "I have to go on a stealth mission for a few days." "What!" Dreadwing and Skyquake said in unison. "But- But-But- we've never been apart before." Skyquake said tearing up as Dreadwing comforted him. "When will you be back?" Dreadwing asked trying not to cry as well. "Hopefully, in two days. It's not a long mission." Darkblade noticed that her brothers were crying and hugged them tightly. "I'll be fine bros." She said softly. "We'll see you in a few days sis." Dreadwing said as Skyquake hugged her tightly refusing to let go. "Dreadwing, make sure Skyquake doesn't get in too much trouble while I'm gone." Darkblade chuckled wiping the tears streaming down Skyquake's face . "I love you sis." Skyquake whimpered softly before letting go so Darkblade can go on the mission.

Two days have past and Darkblade has not come back from her mission, making the cons worried. "Any word from her Shockwave?" "Negative Megatron. It's strange. It's like she vanished." Shockwave replied sadly. Soundwave looked towards Skyquake and Dreadwing and saw Skyquake having a panic attack and showed Megatron who looked over in concern. "What if she's offline?!" Dreadwing held Skyquake close to him soothing him. "Our sister is a tough femme. She would not go offline without a fight." Skyquake started to feel a little bit better. 

Later that cycle, Dreadwing was trying to contact his sister, to no avail. "Can you reach out to her Brother?" Skyquake asked worryingly when he got a no in response. "She's never been gone this long." Knockout said very worried for his friend. "Knockout calm down." Breakdown comforted his friend as he started to cry.   
Starscream, meanwhile was in his quarters trying to calm down after Darkblade' s disappearance which made him start to tear up. They've been very close to each other and surprisingly Starscream did have a crush on her. He tried to hide it but the other cons knew that he liked her, even her brothers knew that he liked her. It was then when Megatron entered his quarters, "Starscream? Are you alright?" He asked the seeker in worry. Starscream looked up at Megatron and hugged him, still crying. "It's alright Starscream. We'll find her." "But what if we can't?! What if she's offline by the time we find her?" Starscream said his voice cracking a bit as he was being comforted by their leader.

Megatron was still comforting Starscream when a com from Shockwave made everyone come into the command center. "Megatron. We've got a signal from Darkblade. She might be alive!" Shockwave said happily which made everyone else happy. "Skyquake! Did you hear that?" "Yes I heard Dreadwing." Skyquake rolled his optics playfully. "Soundwave pull up a groundbridge to those coordinates. We are getting our solider back." Soundwave nodded and put the coordinates for the groundbridge as the rest of the cons stepped into the bridge. "Please be okay Darkblade." Starscream said quietly before Knockout put a servo on him as they both entered the bridge.


End file.
